Café Amour et l'Amitié
by MidnightSchemer13
Summary: Zexion works at a café, and several strange, out-of-the-ordinary things happen! Not yaoi for now, but maybe later. Zexion x Axel friendship with several other pairings! Fluff, randomness, and humor! Hahaha, Bon Appetit! Please R&R ;D
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! This is a new series-ish kinda fic, with loads of chapters (not too long, though), and plenty of pairings! But not YAOI, or if there is, very slight. I hope you enjoy! (Oh, and the title is French for Café of Love and Friendship, but I dunno if Google translated it right ^^; )**

**Oh, and one more thing: (disincluding the disclaimer) the timing, yeah I counted it and it fits, so if you can't see it happening that fast/slow, well... oh well :)**

**Disclaimer: I f I o w n e d t h i s , w e l l , i t w o u l d h a v e b e e n a l o t d i f f e r e n t ! Zexion w o u l d n ' t ' v e d i e d~  
><strong>

* * *

><p>A medium-height, slender young man glanced at the clock on the wall for what seemed the fiftieth time that morning.<p>

It was still eight thirty.

Sighing, he flipped his steel-blue bangs out of his face (only to have them fall back again), and continued standing behind the counter, bored beyond reckoning.

He _loathed _Thursdays. Every Thursday, a coffee vendor would set up shop down the street and sell coffee for half the price _his _café offered (well, the café he worked at. He didn't actually _own _the place).

But regardless, every Thursday, that infuriating man would sell coffee from six to nine, then leave, and _then _the cheapskate crowds would come swarming into the shop, not-so-subtly asking for cheaper prices. It was annoying, frustrating, and just plain _irritating _that his pay would be reduced by half on the fourth day of the week.

_Thirty more minutes_… he mentally sighed. In the meantime, his boss, a part-time scientist named Vexen, had ordered him to _stay in the shop_, JUST in case someone came in.

_Yeah, right_, he thought_. As if _that _would happen when there's some jerk selling coffee for a dollar fifty down the street… _

The large, French door suddenly opening snapped the man out of his thoughts. Straightening up and dusting off his white apron, he brushed his bangs slightly out of the way and saw a tall man with spiky red hair walking towards him.

His eyes flickered to the clock on the wall again. It was eight thirty-five. _Does this guy _not see _the crowd down the street?_

"Excuse me? Hi, I'd like the Morning Supreme, please," asked the red-haired man. He looked slightly older and had _mesmerizing _sea-green eyes, with purple reverse-teardrop tattoos under both of them.

The employee nodded and turned his back to the man, making his order quickly and skillfully. It was their best-selling beverage, and he had had lots of practice in making them quickly.

A minute passed before he finished the drink and handed it to the redhead.

"That will be three fifty, sir," he said politely. His customer grinned and handed him a five-dollar bill. The worker gave him his change (_"One-fifty is your change, sir. Enjoy your drink,"_) and watched the man quietly as he sat down in one of the booths by the window. Nodding as if satisfied, he returned to leaning on the counter and watching the outside world, bored.

The man seemed to notice.

"Will you join me for a drink?" he asked. The staff member glanced at him and pointed at himself, just to check that it was indeed him that the redhead was talking to. He chuckled.

"Yes, you, silly. Who else is here?" Laughing at the employee's blush, he gave a vague hand gesture towards his booth. The man shrugged, grabbed his water bottle, and sat down across from his strange, friendly customer.

"My name's Axel. A-x-e-l. Got it memorized?" the tattooed man said as he extended his hand towards his server. He took it and shook it once before letting go.

"I am called Zexion," he said softly, looking slightly uncomfortable. Axel looked at him curiously.

"Something bothering you?" he asked before slurping his coffee. Zexion shook his head.

"Not really…" he looked out the window, another blush threatening to creep up his cheeks. Axel crossed his arms and tilted his head.

"Oh really? Then why are you acting like you'd rather not be here? Is it my hair?" he asked casually, stirring his drink. Zexion looked taken aback and shook his head.

"No. It… well, it is and isn't you. It's not your hair (and why would you think that would bother me? I'm hardly one to talk!), but just the fact that… didn't you see the crowd over there at that man's cart? He's selling coffee at half of our prices! Why didn't you go there?" Axel raised an eyebrow.

"Are you saying that you'd rather I had?" he teased with a straight face. Zexion shook his head.

"No, I'm grateful that you came here, but I was wondering: why?" His aqua eyes searched Axel's green ones for an answer.

The redhead sighed and leaned back, placing his hands behind his head.

"Well, you know. You were looking bored and lonely, and besides, I don't really like Marluxia's coffee. For some reason, it always has a fragrance of… _roses_. I mean, it would be nice and all, romantic too, but I want my coffee to be made out of _coffee_, not flowers." He smiled kindly, slurping again at his drink. It was half empty.

Zexion looked very surprised.

"You… you came in because of…me?" he asked, disbelieving, and, dare he say it? Flattered.

Axel looked at him.

"Is that a problem?" he teased. Zexion smiled.

"No." Out of habit, he glanced at the clock. Eight forty-five.

Axel continued talking to Zexion, asking him what his favourite music was, if he played sports (As if!), if he had any siblings (one, a sadistic sister named Fuu), and if he had a girlfriend.

"What?"

"Just what I asked. Do you have a girlfriend?" Axel smirked as Zexion looked at him strangely.

"Yes… but of what interest is that to you?" The spiky-haired man laughed again and finished his drink, shrugging as he did so.

"No reason. Just curious. Like I said, you looked pretty bored and lonely, and I was wondering if you had a girlfriend. Well," he said, stretching, "thanks for the drink. It was really good!" Standing up and tossing the plastic cup in the wastebasket, he gave a two-fingered salute to Zexion.

"I'll see ya when I'll see ya. After all, we're friends now. Got it memorized? Catch ya later, Zexy," he said, and with that, walked out of the shop, taking care to shut the door quietly. He winked at Zexion through the window and walked down the sidewalk, out of sight.

_Well… he certainly is a strange person… but a friendly guy. I've never seen him around though…_

Once again, the shop was silent as Zexion returned to his spot behind the counter. He absentmindedly began drumming his fingers on the glass when something red on his hand caught his eye. Looking at it, he laughed out loud as he saw that, sometime during their conversation, Axel had drawn a smiley face on his hand with red Sharpie, and had written his phone number down. Zexion smiled, and once again glanced at the clock.

Eight fifty.

_Well, _he thought, _ten minutes isn't so bad… _

* * *

><p><em>End of Chapter One<em>

_TBC_


	2. Chapter 2

**OOH! Since you guys reviewed (I was actually aiming for five before I updated, but hey, I'm an impatient gal) [I can't believe I said 'gal'. I must be catching a fever~ lol jk]... I added a new chapter! Woo~! Pretty fast, huh? Thanks to WeDidItForTheDead and Princess of Rose (BTW, I like your profile pic!)  
><strong>

**Well... I really did want more people to read this, but, can't complain! :D I hope you guys are wondering exactly WHO Zexion's girlfriend is! She might be introduced in Chapter 4... Bon Appetit, and I hope you like this chapter! **

* * *

><p>Zexion stumbled towards his apartment door, fumbling with his keys. Some stupid blond driver had crashed into him and his bike as he was heading home, and now he had a severely bruised right leg.<p>

_At least it's not broken… _thought Zexion as he managed to open the door, close it behind him, and collapse onto his white couch. Muffling his groans in the pillows, he lay like that for quite some time, about twenty minutes, before he picked himself up and limped towards the bathroom. _A shower. All I need is a shower and some bandages, then I can change and start working…_

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later, he walked out of the shower, drying his hair with a towel when he noticed that his sister's door was open. Suspiciously looking inside, his visible eye narrowed as he saw Fuu and some guy (Wasn't his name Seifer?) sitting <em>really <em>close together and watching a movie. He cleared his throat and the two whirled around. Fuu crossed her arms as the boy paused the movie with his remote. Zexion shrugged and gestured towards her boyfriend.

"No sex, no raiding the fridge, and he leaves before I get home, got it?"

Fuu nodded and motioned for him to leave her room. Zexion grinned and shut her door.

The young man walked downstairs and grabbed a bottle from the kitchen and glanced at his phone.

Three thirty-seven.

He had time.

Unscrewing the tea bottle, he drank a few sips and looked at his hand. The red ink had all but faded. Tilting his head curiously, Zexion stared at it for a few seconds before sighing and entering the number in his cell phone and washing the ink off.

Punching in another number, he waited as the phone beeped and began dialing his girlfriend's cell.

"_Hello?_" Zexion smiled.

"Hello. It's me."

"_Oh, hi, Zexion! What's up? I'm sorry I didn't answer this morning: my friends and I had a sleepover and I slept in…_" The steel-blue-haired man rolled his eyes and laughed.

_Typical._

"Again? That is the third time this month." He smiled at her giggles. "I'm about to go to work, so I just called to say hi. I need to leave in about two minutes." His girlfriend made a small protesting noise.

"_Aww… alright, fine. Bye-bye!_" The phone clicked. Zexion shrugged and placed his phone in his pants pocket, so as to not lose it. Opening the door, and slamming it shut so that Fuu would know that he left (_If she wasn't busy kissing that guy_, he thought), and walked with some difficulty down the three flights of stairs, Zexion began walking to his next job at Pasta Palazzo.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ugh, I cannot imagine Zexion's voice saying some of this. If I can't imagine it, I automatically brand it as OOC in my mind (I have a pretty vivid imagination. No judging)... but how did you guys like it? **

**QUIZ! Who is Zexion's girlfriend? She is _not _an OC (I really don't like those, sorry), and is _not _a Disney character. She appeared in a/the Kingdom Hearts game(s), and those are your three hints! Good luck!**

** Next update will appear when I have TEN more reviews. Is it too much to ask? Alright, FIVE. BUT, no cheating! They have to be five DIFFERENT people, and cannot be someone who made several accounts just to review so that they'd get an update~! (_Although... I'd be flattered if they went through all that trouble, but I want criticism and well-constructed reviews giving me feedback! Please and thank you!_)**


	3. Chapter 3

**My dearest Miz J (and everyone else out there who wonders why I am so… demanding? for reviews):**

**I ask for at least more than two reviews because I am sometimes shy and withdrawn (I have several personalities: it's a psychological disorder), and if barely anyone reads a particular story, then I won't bother the world with typing more. It'd take up the site's space, yes? It may be a ridiculous way of thinking, but reviews motivate me to keep writing! It's a warm, fuzzy feeling that I get. Yes, I do want to become a novel writer, and I understand that I will not get reviews for each and every chapter that I write, but I am not one yet and besides… why not? Also, I enjoy criticism and want my writing to be as good as possible: there's always room for improvement!**

**Please understand that I say ****(write?) ****all of this with the utmost respect, because I am thankful for your review and sometimes myself am irritated with authors who ask for many, many reviews (such as twenty or fifty. I am not lying).**

**To the rest of you, thank you so much for reviewing, also! I hope you enjoy the story, and apologize to any and all yaoi fans. I don't write yaoi, but if I do, it's accidental or very, _very _little.**

**I just can't write guys doing anything more intimate than hugging, which isn't intimate at all ^^;**

**ALSO Zexion's girlfriend's name appears! *collective gasp* She's not who you think, but WeDidItForTheDead got it right! **

**Zexion's age is revealed: I couldn't find it in the other chapters and forgot if I wrote it. I apologize if it conflicts with something already written. **

**_Godere!_**

* * *

><p>"Good evening, my name is Zexion and I will be your waiter for this evening. Can I interest you in the Chef's Special this evening? It's a delicious linguine with shrimp and roasted tomatoes, very filling and yet light and elegant." The family of four looked at their menus hesitantly. The father spoke up.<p>

"Erm, yes… can we have two of those? And an orecchiette with pancetta and peas, and also a small mushroom lasagna with lamb sausage." Zexion wrote down the orders and adjust his mouth into a fake smile.

"Thank you, sir! May I take your drink orders?" The father opened his mouth again to speak when his (Zexion assumed) daughter suddenly piped up.

"Hey, why is your hair _blue_?" she asked, rather rudely. Zexion was affronted, but did not show it, merely smiling down gently at her.

_This brat can't possibly be more than fourteen… _

"My hair is naturally slate colored. It's a medical condition, and hair dye doesn't work," he explained kindly (though inside he was irritated at the girl). Her mother frowned disapprovingly at her daughter, then looked up at her waiter with faux sympathy.

"Oh, you poor thing!" she exclaimed. "Is it curable?" she asked in a hushed whisper, as though they were swapping juicy secrets.

Zexion knew that this was one of those women who gossiped a lot. He sighed, pretending to look sad.

"Alas, no. However, tonight is not about _me_. It is about _you_, our valued customers. Have you decided your drink orders?" The father smiled nervously.

"Yes… em… how about two cokes, an iced tea, and a lemonade?"

"Hey! Why do _I _get lemonade? I'm the same age as Selphie!" complained the boy. He, too, looked young.

"Shut up, Tidus!" hissed his sister. "I'm better than you, that's why! Besides, I have better teeth!" 'Tidus' rolled his eyes.

"Whatever," he muttered sulkily after a stern look from his mother. Zexion jotted down the orders onto his notepad.

"Two Chef's Specials, one orecchiette with pancetta and peas, and one small mushroom and lamb sausage lasagna, with two cokes, an iced tea, and a lemonade. Anything else, sir?" The father shook his head and handed him the menus cautiously. Zexion suppressed with difficulty the urge to roll his eyes.

_My hair color does not mean that I am a punk or a rebel, _sir.

Nodding his head and bowing stiffly, and stowing his notepad and pen in his pocket, Zexion quickly strode away to give the note to the Chef, a tall, broad man with a stern expression and black dreadlocks.

"Two Specials, an eleven, and a seven!" he called to the kitchen. The Chef waved his hand as a signal that he heard, then began roaring instructions at everyone. He almost laughed at the way everyone was scurrying to do his bidding.

_Like rats_, he thought*.

Quickly walking to the next table, where a group of five friends just sat down, he took out his notepad from his pocket again and clicked his pen. One of the customers looked strangely familiar…

"Good evening," he bowed stiffly. "My name is Zexion and I will be your waiter for this evening. May I in—"

"_Zexion? _You work here? I almost didn't recognize you in that costume!" said a spiky-red-haired man. Zexion looked down at himself.

His uniform (_not 'costume',_ he thought, irked. Although… it did feel like one sometimes, being uncomfortable to walk in…) consisted of a pressed white long-sleeved shirt, a black vest on top of it with the Pasta Palazzo insignia ironed onto the left breast, a pair of long black slacks, and pointed black polished dress shoes.

_You can still recognize me… _he thought.

"Good evening, …Axel," he said, smiling in his fake way. It was easier to force himself to smile than get yelled at by The Boss for _not _smiling. "I'm pretty certain my hair is distinctive and unique, thus making me easily recognizable…"

"Eh, whatever!" he grinned easily. A small blond teen sitting in front of him stared at him in shock.

"You _know _this guy?" he asked disbelievingly. Axel nodded, his spikes bobbing stiffly.

"Yeah! I met him this morning at that café down the road…" Roxas looked at Axel, then at Zexion, who stood impatiently waiting for their conversation to end so that he could get their order. He did _not _like to keep other customers waiting.

"Uh… I'm the guy who kind of… ran into you and your bike," he said sheepishly, smiling nervously.

As if that makes it better.

"So, uh… I… I'm sorry." Zexion sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"It's fine. I bound it with a compress: it doesn't hurt as much now. May I take your order?"

"Hey, not so fast!" said Axel. "Why are you working here?" he asked curiously.

"I was hired…" said Zexion, annoyance seeping into his voice. The redhead nodded sagely and swept his arm in a grand gesture.

"Yeah, yeah, smart-mouth. I see how it is," he grinned. "So… what can you recommend?" Zexion blinked slowly and began reciting from memory.

"Well, there is the Chef's Special tonight, a delicious linguine with shrimp and roasted tomatoes, very filling and yet light and elegant; we also offer the Dish of the Month, orcchiette with veal, capers, and white wine; also, we offer a mouthwatering penne rigate with a spicy braised swordfish with tomato sauce." Axel's eyes glazed over at the word 'spicy'.

"I'll take the spicy swordfish thing, and, uh… Roxas'll have the…?"

"The sausage and three-cheese lasagna please!" he said, smiling apologetically.

"Demyx'll have…"

"Peppered shrimp alfredo, please," said a dirty-blond mulleted man with a wave.

"Saix'll have the carbonara, and Kairi'll have the angel hair's meatsauce," ordered Axel. Zexion nodded his head tiredly and looked over his list again.

"Can I interest you with drinks…?" Saix (or whom Zexion _assumed _was 'Saix': how many guys were named 'Kairi'?), a stern-faced, silent man with blue hair, looked up at him and crossed his arms.

"Two Dr. Peppers, one water, a strawberry-lime fizz, and a glass of Sauvignon Blanc for me," he said quietly. His voice was grim and his expression stony.

_I like this customer… why aren't his friends more like him? _

The slate-haired man nodded and bowed stiffly.

"Thank you." Swiftly walking away, he gave Chef the orders (and almost laughed again when Chef began barking orders at everyone) and waited on three other tables before Chef called him back on his walkie-talkie to take the orders of table three to the customers.

He sighed and quickly walked back, and took the steaming hot food to the table with the family. The two brats were arguing over a portable video game, and the parents were deep in discussion. Zexion cleared his throat.

"Ahem…"

'Tidus' looked up.

"Ooh, good service!" he said, grinning. Selphie glared at her brother and smoothed her hair.

"About time," she said huffily. Her mother glared at her.

"Hush, honey, that's rude. It only took about fifteen minutes: you're used to fast food. This is a _restaurant_; be nice to the poor boy."

Zexion bristled.

_Boy? Ma'am, I am, for your information, TWENTY-ONE. Boy? I think not. _

"Enjoy your meal," he said, irked, as he placed down their respective meals and drinks. Bowing stiffly once more and leaving, he picked up Chef's next order, the one for the group of five. Balancing the heavy plates on the tray with one hand and the drinks on his other, he walked skillfully through the crowded room full of tables and people to the corner and placed their food and drinks down respectively.

"May I offer you anything else?" he asked politely. Axel grinned.

"You could offer us your company, but I guess you're too busy to…" Zexion felt another blush almost creep up his face.

_What's with this guy? _

"I regret to decline your invitation: my shift ends at seven tonight. Do you need anything else?" he asked. Demyx… was his name? The mulleted man pouted.

"Aww, you really should join us!"

"Again, I regret to decline your invitation." Demyx (?) sighed.

"Oh all right. Fine. Thanks for the food!" he said cheerfully. Saix (?) nodded at him and gave him a grim look.

_I guess that's his way of saying 'thank you'. _

"Enjoy your meal," Zexion said with a sigh, and left. Moving to the kitchen, he poked his head in through the double doors.

"Chef! I'll be taking five!" he said. Chef nodded, his dreadlocks getting in his face, and resumed cooking the Specials. Someone else would have to take his three orders to the tables: he needed a rest.

Moving to the back room where the storage and deep freeze fridge was, along with several boxes and benches, Zexion sat down with a resigned sigh and sent his girlfriend a text.

_Save me frm hell._

Pressing 'enter', he leaned against the cool wall and waited a minute for Naminé to reply. His phone buzzed, startling him.

_Aww… wish I could! Get off at seven?_

He smiled. She could be so sweet…

_Yeah, tonight. Nine on Tuesdays_

She replied rather quickly.

_OK. See you then? My house and movies!_

Zexion grinned, this time not a fake one.

_Sure. See you then._

Standing up and stretching after he sent his text, he walked over to his bag and grabbed his water bottle and took a deep draught. He sighed.

_Only an hour and a half left… _

But then he frowned, remembering Axel.

_Of all places, why did he come _here? _That can't be _just _coincidence… _

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sooo... surprised? xD  
>I guess you can tell I don't like Selphie; Tidus, though, I don't really have anything against.<strong>

***= I think rats are adorable. Ratatouille reference! Hahahaha I hope you caught it. I've got nothin' against rats.  
>I ask again: review? please! Hahaha thanks! SMFTP and The Argument: MotR will be updated tomorrow! True to my word!<br>**

**Much love and future chapters/oneshots! **


	4. Chapter 4

**WOOT! An update. Ugh, this chapter is not my best. It's kind of a filler: it's needed to get things moving, but not fun to write :/ Anyways! We see more of Naminé here... ugh. Romance. Fun to do, not quite so fun to write sometimes ^^; ANYWAY On with the show! Quiz at the end: answer through your reviews (also please critique! or just say what you did/didn't like :3 ) soo... Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Zexion took a deep, relieved sigh as the restaurant closed down for the night, freeing the slate-haired man from his job at long last. He took out his cell phone once more and dialed the number for a taxi, calling a friend of his to pick him up.<p>

Naminé's house was a little too far for him to walk to, and he wanted to see her without much delay.

After all, they _were_ dating (and in love).

Out of habit, he glanced at the time.

Seven o'eight **[7:08]**

He sighed and sat down on the curb, not caring whether or not his suit got dirty. He'd wash it as soon as he got home, and why not have _something _to wash off? He hummed quietly to himself, relaxing in the quiet night, when something familiar (and mostly unwanted) invaded his vision.

He glanced up.

Axel and his group were standing in front of him, with seemingly foolish grins on most of their faces and keys twirling around the redhead's fingers.

"Need a ride?" Zexion shook his head.

"No; thank you. I called a cab, and it should be arriving soon." Demyx smiled gently.

"Aww, you shouldn't have to spend your money if you have us! Axel told us how you have two jobs, right? And he didn't think they paid too well, so why not save your money for something important, like your _girlfriend_," Kairi giggled softly into her hand; "or an emergency?"

The waiter scowled at Axel, who looked unfazed by his acquaintance's irritation.

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't go around telling everyone everything you know about me, Axel," he said tiredly, lightly massaging his face with his hands. "I, too, have a right to personal privacy." Roxas and Axel laughed, a friendly sound of amusement, but still holding a hint of teasing.

"_Someone's _cranky. Anyways, I'll not have you waste your money on a cab ride when you can ride with us for free. Where should we take you? Your house?"

The young man sighed and rolled his eyes. Axel's voice, though friendly and light, held a tone assuring him that there would be no use arguing the point.

"Er… just drive me down to Fifteenth Street… please… if that's alright with you." Roxas grinned widely.

"Sure thing! What's on Fifteenth Street?" Axel smirked and tapped his nose thoughtfully.

"Lemme guess… your girlfriend's house?" Zexion nodded his head tiredly. Axel grinned in triumph.

"Alright! Get in. We'll be there in no time!"

Axel's van was large, expensive, and could easily fit in ten people comfortably. The paint was red, but there were flames sprayed onto the sides of the vehicle, and small skull stickers were pasted onto the corners of the rear window.

Zexion frowned slightly. This was _not _how he imagined going to Naminé's house that night.

Then again, though having only just met Axel, what he could tell from the man easily assured him that this was normal for the redhead.

Roxas opened one of the back doors and gestured for Zexion to get in.

"Ladies first," he grinned. The slate-haired man rolled his eyes.

"Well in that case, Milady," he bowed mockingly; "you should enter before the rest of us." There was a shocked pause.

Demyx and Axel roared with laughter, and even Saix cracked a thin smile. Kairi had dissolved into giggles, and winked at the waiter before climbing in, playfully pushing Roxas out of the way. He had turned a shade redder than before.

"Shut up, you guys. It wasn't even that funny!"

"Evidently your friends thought so." Zexion shrugged. The laughter died down.

"Well, Roxas," said Axel briskly. "I guess this means that you shouldn't mess with our new friend! Welcome to the group, Zex!"

"I—Excuse me?" Demyx grinned and motioned for everyone to pile into the car.

"You know… Like, we're all friends now! So don't worry, we've got your back!" Zexion rolled his eyes. _You barely know me..._

"Okay… Whatever. But could we please hurry? It's already seven-twenty and it's rude to keep ladies waiting." Kairi gasped.

"Axel! Did you hear him? He's so polite! I wish _you'd _be polite like that!" She sighed wistfully. Axel turned around in his driver's seat and looked at her.

"So he's polite to his girlfriend: that's good for him. But you, Kairi, are only allowed to hang with us since Mom is out with her guy, and you can't stay home alone. So, because of your occupation as a little sister, I'm not required to be polite to you. So sorry!" He winked at her and revved up the engine, and pulled out of the parking lot quickly and causing Zexion to accidentally fall onto Saix's side.

"Sorry," he muttered. Saix shrugged and stared out the window, the lights outside faintly illuminating his blue hair.

"Axel always drives recklessly. You get used to it after a while." Kairi smiled and leaned on Zexion's shoulder.

"You're smart, you're polite, you work two jobs and don't complain… Bet you can drive better than my brother, too!"

He shrugged.

"I wouldn't know. I drive slowly and _within the speed limit_…" Axel caught the hint and raised an eyebrow, swerving violently to avenge against the remark about his driving. Kairi squealed at the sudden jolt and laughed along with Demyx, who sat curled up in the back.

"Hey, Zex, I like you. Like, no homo, but you're pretty cool. I'm having a party over at my place on Saturday, care to come?"

"I—"

"Great! Axel'll text you my address later, it starts at six! You can bring your girlfriend with you if you want!" Zexion paused.

"Maybe. If I'm not busy. No promises…" he warned. Kairi shrugged and snuggled up closer to him. Zexion was too much of a gentleman to push her off, no matter how uncomfortable he felt.

"You'll come. They always do," she murmured.

Roxas, who had been sitting in the front next to Axel, turned around in his seat.

"Hey Dem, you'll be bringing the music, right? Since I don't think you left it at my house…" Demyx opened his mouth to answer when Axel hit the brakes, screeching his van to a stop.

"Here we are: Fifteenth Street." Zexion nodded his head and stepped out of the car, apologizing to Saix for bumping him.

"Thank you for the ride… Axel," he said with a thin smile. Axel shrugged.

"Hey. We're friends now, so it's cool. You can pay me back by coming to that party, okay?" He grinned and returned to the car, driving away and leaving Zexion standing alone on the dark street.

* * *

><p>Naminé's house was in small apartment, similar to Zexion's, only hers was on the fifth floor. He took a deep breath and sighed, before walking into the old building and entering the elevator.<p>

The ride was short and quick, and the bell dinged annoyingly once he reached his girlfriend's floor. There was a small hallway with two doors (one leading to her quarters, and the other a storage closet), and Zexion strode quickly over to the one on his right.

He rang the doorbell and waited.

Presently, the peephole darkened as Naminé's clear eye looked through it.

"Who is it?" she called out in a singsong voice. Zexion grinned.

"It's me, Zexion. Let me in?" Naminé giggled softly.

"Maybe…"

A series of clicks and sounds of locks being unbolted followed, and eventually the door opened.

A young girl of nineteen opened the door shyly, her white dress fluttering softly in the rush of air flowing in.

"You made it." She sounded surprised.

"Yeah. I'm sorry I'm late: Axel and his group gave me a ride, and it took a while." Naminé raised an eyebrow.

"New friends of yours?"

"More like crazy acquaintances. Are you going to invite me in?" She grinned.

"What if I say no?"

"You never say no to _me_." The blonde giggled.

"Touché. Alright, come on in." She opened the door wider, and squealed in shock as Zexion rushed at her, picking her up in a tight hug and twirling the two of them around. They both laughed happily and Zexion waltzed over to Naminé's living room, and plopped down onto the couch with Naminé on top of him. He held her tightly and the couple lay like that for quite some times, listening to the other's heartbeats and just quietly enjoying their love's company. Presently a cool draft gently blew in, and Naminé hugged Zexion just a little bit tighter.

"The door's open."

"Indeed."

"I should go close it."

"If you wish."

"Do you want me to?"

"If you want to close the door, then yes," he said softly, but his actions said otherwise. His hug grew slightly tighter, and he nuzzled her neck gently. The blonde giggled softly.

"I'll go close it then."

"You do that."

She peeled herself off of her boyfriend and quickly skipped over to the door and closed the creaky entrance with some effort. When she returned to her living room, Zexion was no longer on the couch: he had crouched down on the floor and was examining the movies Naminé had brought out earlier.

"Forget Me Not?"

"How could I forget you?"

"Hah. Alright, so we're watching this?" He waved the DVD case around. Naminé shrugged.

"If you want." Zexion shrugged, his messy bangs falling further into his face, and set the DVD case down gently.

"I'd rather just spend time with you. You're always so busy hanging out with your friends or working for your modeling agency, and I'm busy juggling jobs to earn money to support Fuu, me, and our home… You and I hardly spend that much time anymore." Naminé sighed sadly and guiltily looked at her fingernails, but gathered the courage to look at Zexion's face.

"I know… and I'm sorry, but think of it this way: since they're not so often, our time together is that much more special." She smiled shyly and kissed Zexion, who kissed her right back, and the two continued their actions for quite some time (but they also talked to each other about silly things, played with each others' hair, and mainly enjoyed the other's company in romantic ways such as petting and the like) before a nagging thought in the back of Zexion's mind pestered him to check the time.

Breaking apart for air, he leaned his head on his girlfriend's and flipped open his cell phone.

It was close to nine-fifty, and he still had to get home.

_Damn… _

"Naminé," he groaned as he picked himself off of the floor, and helped her up as well. "I need to get home. It's nearly ten, and I'll have to walk back, or else Fuu's new boyfriend will be staying the night, and I'm not too sure I feel comfortable with that idea." The blonde sighed and brushed off her dress.

"I understand," she said; "And it _is _getting late… and I have a photo shoot in the morning…" Zexion nodded and kissed her forehead.

"You need to sleep then, Nami. I'll be on my way." Naminé nodded and walked her boyfriend to the entrance, kissing him one more time before he smiled and closed the door, leaving her alone in her apartment.

[[SPACE]]

Zexion walked through the dark streets quickly, not wanting to get mugged or caught in a fight with the unsavory types of human vermin that inhabited the alleys at night. He couldn't quite understand how Naminé was okay living in such dangerous places, or how she managed to keep herself safe, but pushed the thoughts from his mind for the moment as he calmly yet swiftly strode down the road and vanished into the darkness.

[[SPACE]]

He made it back alive to his house, unharmed and with all of his belongings, and opened the door wearily. The lock was opened, which caused him to raise an eyebrow. Fuu _never _left the door unlocked: they had too few possessions to risk losing any. Zexion entered their apartment cautiously and closed the door behind him. Flipping on the lights, he turned towards the living room, and opened his mouth to speak, but what he saw shocked his mind and completely erased the words he had planned to say.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: OOOOOOH CLIFFHANGER :D sorry. I'll try to update soon so you won't go crazy from curiosity :) **

**QUIZ! What did Zexion see? I'll give you three hints:**

**1. There's blood, but no corpse**

**2. There's bandages, but no medicine  
><strong>

**3. There's fluff, but no laughing (at least, in that part of the story. I dunno if you're all gonna laugh (bet you will ;3 ))**

**Until next time! Take care! :D  
><strong>


End file.
